Of Le fou
by Misterious-Storyteller
Summary: Mysterious happenings are going on in the city. People being kidnapped and murdered. Clopin Trouillefou has the sign pointing to him. This colorful jester has been rather dark in the few past weeks. But of course, Clopin fans know there must be a logical


**Ariana: Would you really be so cruel as to pass a sentence like that to a poor innocent man, Clopin? **

**Clopin: (raises an eyebrow) what do you mean? Cruel? He failed did he not? Friend, you would do well as to not speak when not spoken to.**

**Ariana: Ah.. even when speaking of justice.**

**Clopin: Keep silent.**

**Ariana: Very well, then.**

**Kennan: Trouillefou, Sir. The beheading is to soon take place.**

**Clopin: Excellent.**

**Ariana: (stands up in objectance) You asked him to do a nearly impossible task! and he failed to do it! Which is logical.. Now how--**

**Clopin: Do you wish to be next?**

**Ariana: (falls silent and slowly takes her seat in response)**

**Kennan: On your order, Sir.**

**Clopin: We-**

**Ariana: (stands up once again) i'll do it...**

**Clopin: (looks at her) What?**

**Ariana: I announce in taking the challange myself.. if i fail, you may have my head, for the poor man's.**

**Kennan: Ludacris!**

**Clopin: Hmm... foolish girl! You'd do well to sit down once more as we pretend you never made such a request.**

**Ariana: (sternly) I refuse.**

**Kennan: Shall i take her to punishment, Sir?**

**Clopin: No. that's not necessary. (points to a stool) Climb.**

**Ariana: (Eyes easily read out her fear but determination. Places one foot on the stool gently in hesitation. trying to focus on balance)**

**Clopin: Now, place your right foot over your left leg and stand on tip toe.Then you will try to reach the pocket of the mannequin without ringing the bells. You will take the place of the mannequin if the bell is to make so much as a cling.**

**Ariana: (whispers) what?**

**Clopin: Dare question what i command?**

**Ariana: (staggering at her attempt but remains silent as she focuses. Extends a hand toward the pocket as she pretended she was in a peaceful place. ignoring any doubt and forgetting all the bad things in life in order to remain calm and accomplish her quest. Remained in good posture for a good 15 minutes that seemed like forever to her. She slipped her hand in the pocket. but alas, it was too deep for her to go any further without ringing one of the bells and being sentenced to death. She gave up. Maybe if she withdrew her hand and begged Clopin's forgivness for her stupidity then he'll go easy on her. Especially if she requested being his personal servant. But as she slipped her hand back out, her bracelette almost slid off, allowing her to impulsively grab it in the nick of time. **

**Kennan: Devil girl! How sneaky are you to have not even made a sound of the bell**

**Ariana: huh?(confused look as she jumps off the stool, bracelette in her hand. looks at it.) Oh. yes. indeed, that is the power of determination.(mutters) I'm dreaming.**

**Clopin: Why, with such skill you may turn out to be such a useful vagabond. Indeed, women must truly possess a mystery to have kept me in such a state of awe. Tell me, what else can you do?**

**Ariana: Er.. many. I just need to be put to the test often.**

**Clopin: Allow the man to be freed from him hanging, and let him know that he was saved from a clever girl.**

**Kennan: (nods once) indeed, Sir. Right away.**

**Ariana: (blushes and remains silent) **

**Clopin:(extends hand) of course. you will give me what you managed to steal. that is the way.**

**Ariana: (hesitates. but submitfully passes the bracelette to him) ..well, i must be going.**

**Clopin: Must? are you ordered to? or is it your choice?**

**Ariana: My choice rather..**

**Clopin: Very well**

**Kennan: (comes in) Clopin, Sir. The fool insists that he may meet the lady that spared his life.**

**Clopin: Let him know this is not of importance. She must indeed, ...go. (winks at her)**

**Ariana: (seemed startled by this action. it was the first time he showed he had a playful side to her.)**

**Kennan: (nods once) Right, sir. (walks out of their presence)**

**Ariana: (slips out of the presence of Clopin. Once reaching the corridors she runs as fast as she could. Enjoying her freedom and solitude. Goes outside making sure she is not seen.)**

**(looks for the time with satisfaction of knowing that she'll have two spare hours with her friend before his master arriving home. She climbed the familiar gargoyle that she had stood aside by. Continues to climb until she accedently breaks a very old and weak rock she had placed her foot on.) Ah! (Quasi appears below her from a window and pulls her in by the legs. She screamed slightly)**

**Quasimodo: Shh... do not arise suspicion.**

**Ariana: (whispers) sorry. (tears form. throws arms around him) Oh, friend. but i thought today i wouldn't be standing here in your presence. but hanged.**

**Quasimodo: what? (backs off)**

**::(Bang on the door)::**

**Ariana: (gasp. looks at Quasi.)**

**Quasimodo: (whispers) in here. (points under the table.)**

**Quasimodo: (opens the door.) No one... hmm... Hello?!... (goes to the table and looks for Ariana. Grabs her by the wrists and pulls her out gently to let her know she's free to come. looks down at her hands saddly.)**

**Ariana: Um... (rubs her wrists) It was kind've stolen. But i promise, i'll get it back. (wink)**

**Quasimodo: (smiles feebly) So... what do you mean by ... almost not seeing me ever again? or hanged?**

**Ariana: (waves it off with her hand) it's nothing. nevermind... nothing too important. **

**Quasimodo: You know... you really shouldn't be.. my master will arrive here any--**

** Rough Voice: He's already here.**

**(Claude Frollo appears at the door with a basket in his hand filled with fruit. walking slowly toward them) I suspected months ago someone having come visit you, but never thought of concidering it seriousley. **

**Quasimodo: (bows head shamefully) Master.. but--**

**Ariana: (fiercely) How?!**

**Claude Frollo: (grins nastily) Quite easy... you see, I dont think Quasimodo created jeweled bracellettes for his own personal liking... unless.. (slowly looks at Quasi) there is something wrong with the boy.**

**Ariana: No harm done. (bows mockingly) I leave... and you'll never see me here again.**

**Claude Frollo: Such a clever witch. Do you think me a fool? I know your game. Just because i wont see you doesnt mean you wont be coming here. **

**Quasimodo: (relaxes)**

**Ariana: (grins) Clever? Me? (backflips a few times until she flips out the window. falling to the floor she lands on both feet, too roughly thatshe ends up spranging her ankle. Wishing she would have made the perfect landing as she almost did)**

**Claude Frollo: (yelling from out the window) You wont get away so easy Gypsy!**

****


End file.
